


Heat of the Moment

by MercuryShep



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Choking, Dom Remus Lupin, Drunk Sex, Foot Fetish, House Party, M/M, Oral Sex, Spanking, Sub Sirius Black, Trans Male Character, Trans Remus Lupin, Underwear Kink, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, as a treat, but it's consensual, porn with a little plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-06
Updated: 2021-01-06
Packaged: 2021-03-16 22:35:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28589646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MercuryShep/pseuds/MercuryShep
Summary: It was the middle of the night and the party was nearing its peak, most in attendance feeling the full effects of their beverages by now. For some that meant shouting and cheering and bellowing with laughter. For others it meant an overwhelming roiling of emotion that spilled over in heaping sobs.For Remus Lupin and Sirius Black, it meant they felt an overwhelming desire to fuck.
Relationships: Background Marlene McKinnon/Dorcas Meadowes, Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Comments: 14
Kudos: 102





	Heat of the Moment

**Author's Note:**

> Content Warning for a trans man having vaginal sex and using the C word to refer to his genitals
> 
> If that's triggering for you, just know that it happens multiple times throughout this fic

It was all they could do to keep from tearing each others’ clothes off right then. They panted heavily, out of breath, as they pulled apart after a too-long kiss. It was the middle of the night and the party was nearing its peak, most in attendance feeling the full effects of their beverages by now. For some that meant shouting and cheering and bellowing with laughter. For others it meant an overwhelming roiling of emotion that spilled over in heaping sobs. 

For Remus Lupin and Sirius Black, it meant they felt an overwhelming desire to fuck. 

Sirius would have thrown Remus over the table and had his way with him right then – and Remus would have liked it – if not for the tongue-lashing Marlene would have given them for defiling her dining surfaces. So instead he took a firm hold of the back of Remus’s neck, rewarded with a pleasured groan from him, and planted a row of sloppy kisses down his throat.

When his mouth reached the neckline of his shirt, he took it in his teeth and tugged gently. When he looked up Remus’s eyes were closed, brows raised high as if he would float away if not for the hold Sirius had on him. Sirius leaned forward then, draping himself across the front of Remus’s body where they both reclined on the couch, and whispered in his ear so close that his lips moved against it as he spoke.

“Come upstairs with me.”

Remus only whined some sort of breathy response before Sirius helped him up and walked with a hand tucked into his back pocket across the room. As they made their way through the warmth of crowded bodies Sirius cast a glance at Dorcas, who rolled her eyes and then nodded with a smirk. He took this as permission, saluting her with two fingers before leading Remus up to the bedroom. 

Dorcas and Marlene always hosted the best house parties, made even better if you were friends with them and got permission to fuck in their bedroom when the evening got heated. And at Dorcas and Marlene’s house parties, the evening often got heated. 

As soon as Sirius closed the door behind them he was accosted by a barrage of Remus’s kisses all over his body. “Take your clothes off,” Remus growled, his voice throaty and deep in a way that caught Sirius off guard.

He obeyed wordlessly, any skin he exposed captured immediately beneath Remus’s tongue or rough hands. His breath caught in his throat, then slid out as a whine as his Remus’s fingers dug into the space behind his shoulder blades and his nipples were brushed by eager teeth.

”What, no cheeky remarks this time, Padfoot?” Remus chuckled between sloppy kisses down Sirius’s torso, pausing to leave a few agonizingly slow licks on Sirius’s abdomen that sparked a blazing heat at his core.

By the time he had pulled his shirt over his head Remus was upon his neck, panting and biting and tasting him in a way that made him keenly aware of how suddenly tight his jeans were. He felt deeply inclined to make some clever retort, opening his mouth as if to speak, but when Remus did this to him his mind became quickly undone. Before he could even contemplate the beginnings of a word his open mouth was claimed by Remus’s tongue, warm and wet and whiskey-flavored. He leaned into the kiss with an animalistic hunger, sucking lightly and pressing his own tongue forward until their mouths wrestled with an urgency that smothered any outside thoughts. Remus always knew what he needed. 

“Now.” Remus panted as he grabbed a fistful of Sirius’s shoulder-length hair and tugged hard. A knocking sound accompanied Sirius’s head as it rapped the bedroom door he was now pressed against, but he heard it only distantly and felt it not at all. “Now, Padfoot, take your pants off and let me suck your cock.” 

Sirius obeyed again, fiddling clumsily with his button and zipper in his excitement. He spoke the only words that could find their way through the thick haze of lust in his mind — “Yes, sir” — and shuddered as Remus trailed his fingers down the front of his bare torso. 

A hum of approval rumbled in the back of Remus’s throat before his greedy mouth became occupied by the entirety of Sirius’s half-hard length. Sirius’s thighs stiffened and a sound deep and primal rattled from his chest. _Fuck_ , what that man could do to him. 

Remus looked up with eyes wide, appearing nearly innocent if not for how torturously slowly he retreated his lips from the base of Sirius’s cock to the tip. If his mouth wasn’t so full Sirius was sure he would have smiled at the pretty noises his sweet Padfoot made.

It took almost no effort before Sirius began to grow inside Remus’s mouth, longer and harder and throbbing against his tongue. Sirius instinctively curled his fingers into Remus’s mousy brown hair and bucked his hips forward, but Remus grunted in disapproval and grabbed Sirius by the hips roughly with both hands. Remus dug in his fingers to keep him still and shoved him back against the door so hard it rattled on its hinges. 

“Fuck,” Sirius gasped, his free hand slamming against the wall as he grasped for anything to ground him, to keep him from shooting off right then in Remus’s mouth. 

Remus noticed how desperate Sirius felt already, his cock dripping and jumping when Remus came up for air, and took instead to leaving sloppy wet kisses up and down Sirius’s length and firmly tonguing his balls.

“Going to cum for me already, Padfoot?” he teased, chuckling, but Sirius was too pent up to laugh or even respond. Remus shook his head and sighed playfully, abandoning Sirius’s aching member to the cold air despite his whines of protest. He was so close to the edge it nearly ached.

Remus stood, took a step back, and slowly undressed until he was just as bare as the man before him. He took note of how eagerly Sirius stared at the wet stain in his boxers as his trousers fell around his ankles and a devious thought occurred to him. 

“You can see how wet I am already, can’t you?” Remus asked, crossing his arms over his chest and cocking his head to the side. 

“God, yes, your boxers are soaked,” Sirius breathed, unable to keep from reaching down and stroking himself at the thought.

“Oh, yes they are, dear,” sighed Remus, in a tone that sounded like a reward for his observation. “Come here and taste them.”

Sirius moaned and took a step forward, but was stopped by Remus’s stern, “Ah-Ah,” and a shake of his head. Remus pointed at the ground and reached forward with his foot, gripping the waistline of the damp underwear and lifting it using his toes.

Knowing what was requested of him, Sirius fell to his hands and knees and crawled the distance between himself and Remus, huffing as his cock bounced and rubbed between his thighs with each movement. When he was finally there he bowed his head at Remus’s feet, leaning down to take the boxers in his hand and inhale deeply. They smelled warm, slicked with Remus’s desire and alcohol-induced sweat. He groaned, his chest tight at the idea of resisting any longer, and immediately buried his tongue against the cloth. 

Desperately he set to work cleaning up the mess in Remus’s underwear, the heat throbbing between his legs now combated by a flush of heat on his cheeks as Remus praised, “Good boy.” When he looked up he could see what he so desperately longed for: a tangle of thick black hair between Remus’s thighs slicked against his skin by his own wetness, revealing a flash of pink that Sirius would do anything to taste. 

Remus caught him staring and cleared his throat, drawing Sirius’s attention to meet his eyes. “Now don’t get greedy,” he chided, shaking his head, “You know you can’t put your mouth on my cunt until you’ve given me good reason to let you.”

Sirius whined like a begging dog, but didn’t protest. “Yes, sir,” he murmured deflatedly, and took another deep inhale of the fistful of fabric in his hand. 

“That’s right, love, you can get your fill of me from just my underwear until you’ve earned more.” At that Remus lifted his foot and tapped it expectantly against the bottom of Sirius’s chin, drawing his attention where he wanted it. 

Sirius nodded obediently, setting the boxers to the wayside. From where he had rested with one hand on the ground and his weight leaned back onto his knees, he repositioned himself forward onto his elbows and took Remus’s calf and ankle in his hands. “Thank you,” he murmured against the top of Remus’s foot, then kissed it delicately as if he were kissing the hand of royalty. 

“You’re welcome,” Remus replied warmly, and then in a darker tone, “Now don’t waste any time, love. I’m already soaked and I need you to do this quickly before I get bored of you and decide to get off by myself.”

 _Fuck_ , he was so hot like this. Sirius’s cock jumped between his legs to remind him of how helplessly it ached for attention. He set to work immediately, closing his eyes to focus on the deep moans elicited from Remus above as he snaked his tongue between Remus’s toes and scraped his teeth gently along his arches.

“ _Sirius_ ,” Remus groaned, and his legs began to shake so badly he could barely stand. “Sirius,” he said again, more demanding this time, and crouched so they were eye to eye. He ran his thumb down Sirius’s jaw and across his lips, shuddering as Sirius instinctively closed his lips around it, and took him by the chin with a firm, but careful hand. Sirius opened his mouth wide as Remus pulled his chin down, and Remus felt a prickling down his spine in awe of how beautiful Sirius looked when he was so obedient and eager.

“Good boy,” he said again, holding Sirius’s silver gaze intently with his own while his free hand gathered the boxers from the floor and shoved them into Sirius’s open mouth. Sirius moaned into it, a muffled sound, and Remus felt like he could cum just from the noise alone. 

Remus prompted Sirius back up onto his hands and knees, then took his wrist and pulled it where he wanted it. “Now, Padfoot, you’ve been such a good boy so far,” he began, sliding his hand over Sirius’s and guiding it between his legs, “that I’m going to let you fuck me. Do you understand?”

He allowed Sirius to slip a finger into him, pushing easily inward with the wetness to urge it deeper. For a moment Sirius did not respond, racked by a loud moan and a shudder that made his cock drool onto the carpet. When finally Sirius nodded, a shallow, quick bobbing motion to reflect his desperation, Remus prompted him to insert a second finger. Remus tugged Sirius’s wrist outward, then back in, out and in. He sighed pleasantly at the full feeling inside him, easing the distinct hollowness he felt in his abdomen when he was particularly in need. 

Sirius became rapidly overwhelmed and overzealous with his thrusting hand, shoving his fingers in to the knuckle and curling them to massage Remus’s most sensitive spots from the inside. Both of them moaned, Remus’s voice significantly louder on account of Sirius’s mouthful of fabric, and Sirius could feel Remus quickly start to tighten around his fingers. He closed his eyes, listening intently to the wet sucking of air between his thrusts, and just when he felt Remus start to quiver he found himself left wanting again. 

Remus stood before Sirius could make him climax, prompting another needy whine from the man at his feet. With an urgency at his core that left him unable to tease any longer, he took Sirius by the shoulders and hauled him to his feet, spat into his own hand, and grabbed Sirius by the dick. He pumped it a few times, though not enough to start a rhythm, and growled, “Fuck me. Now. Hard.”

Something changed in that moment, like a snapping twig disrupting the silence of a forest. Sirius no longer awaited permission, face steeled with his resolve, to grip Remus’s arms and spin him around, shoving him forward forcefully onto the bed.

A noise somewhere between excitement and surprise hiccupped in Remus’s throat and he propped himself up with his elbows on the foot of the bed, curling his toes into the carpet as he swayed his hips back and forth like a challenge. One of Sirius’s hands gripped his waist and he felt the other brush against one of his ass cheeks as he aligned himself. He rubbed the head of his cock against Remus’s clit a few times, making Remus’s legs tremble every time, before plunging into him with a single graceless thrust that made Remus cry out in a combination of pleasure and pain. 

To distract him from the pain of it Sirius landed a hard slap on Remus’s ass, making Remus moan for a second time in rapid succession. He spanked him again, then again, desperate for another of Remus’s honey-thick groans, before Remus’s unintentional squeezing around his cock was unable to be ignored any longer. 

With both hands he took Remus’s hips and slammed deep into him, making him shout again. He spat the gag from his mouth and draped himself over Remus’s back to kiss and lick down his spine. When Remus had adjusted to his length he began his rhythm, slower at first but eventually speeding up until he was steadily pounding Remus’s cunt. 

“Yes! Yes, Sirius, fuck me!” Remus cried, lifting himself up from his elbows to his hands in order to drive his hips back against Sirius’s more forcefully. He took a handful of bedsheets to steady himself, moaning deep and low in his chest as Sirius filled him up and stretched his insides and pushed inward until he bottomed out. 

They rocked against each other with a dirty, selfish eagerness driving them further and harder, the slapping of skin against skin growing louder as the intensity of the thrusts heightened. It didn’t take long until they were both close to the edge again, panting heavily with exertion, and Sirius squeezed a firm hand onto Remus’s shoulder to drive him further backward, grinding his full length as far into Remus as it could go. 

The sensations were all too much for them both. The smell of sweat and sex in the air, the sound of desperate thrusts and wet slapping and loud moans, the feeling, oh _god_ , the feeling, of being enveloped in an embrace so close you’re intertwined from the inside out. 

“Remus, Remus, I’m–!” Sirius stammered urgently, his thrusts becoming quicker and shallower as a knot of desperation hardened at the base of his torso.

Instinctively he reached up and grabbed Remus by the throat, wrapping his arm around Remus’s middle and dragging him upward. Remus, familiar with this position, wrapped his legs and arms behind Sirius to anchor himself as he was lifted off the bed and the ground completely, suspended on Sirius’s cock with only the strength of his partner to keep him aloft. 

Sirius applied pressure to Remus’s neck, growling and panting and tonguing his ear as his last few thrusts sent an explosion of pleasure up his legs and down his spine and deep, deep inside Remus.

The weightlessness of being lifted off the ground and the foggy ecstasy of Sirius’s hand on his throat gave Remus the feeling of being pitched over a ledge and falling so fast his stomach dropped. That feeling made his thighs tingle and his clit throb with anticipation. Only a moment later his vision began to darken at the edges and a feeling in his brain like old TV static accompanied the pressure of Sirius’s fingers around his neck. Then, on top of it all, he felt Sirius began to tremble and ropes of heat rushed into the deepest parts of him, flooding his insides with a pleasure that racked him like a punch in the gut.

Remus came, hard and loud, his legs loosening and his entire body shaking and the result of both of their climaxes dripping down his thighs. Sirius held him up in their standing position for only a few moments before his own weak limbs forced him to retreat to the bed, laying them both down upon it before carefully removing himself from Remus’s depths. 

“Remus, you’re unbelievable,” Sirius panted, wiping away a lock of hair that clung to his brow from the sweat. 

Remus sighed pleasantly in response, still attempting to regain his ability to speak, as he curled himself into the curve of Sirius’s body at his back. Sirius wrapped an arm over his side and tucked him in closer, cuddling him tightly despite how wet and sticky they both were. Remus traced his fingers idly over the veins in Sirius’s hands, breathing slowly and deeply as he came down from his peak. 

When he finally could speak again, Remus shifted onto his back so he could look Sirius in the eyes. “Do you think anyone heard us?” he asked, smirking mischievously. 

“Oh, surely not,” Sirius purred, sitting up on his elbows. “Ready to go back down?” he asked, gesturing with his head toward the door. 

Remus nodded and reluctantly stood, testing his legs carefully to make sure he could stand before dressing. When Sirius was dressed too, they held hands and made their way back downstairs. 

As soon as they arrived back onto the party floor, everyone in the room began whooping and cheering, clapping and whistling at them. A standing ovation. Sirius laughed and snorted, glaring pointedly at Marlene who had obviously orchestrated the display. She approached them and gave Remus a slap on the back with a playful smile before turning to address the crowd with widespread arms. 

“Come on now, don’t stand around! Let’s get these lads a drink!”

They laughed altogether and Marlene gave them a playful wink before weaving back into the fray of the party.

“They heard us,” Remus said, chuckling. 

“Just like you like it,” retorted Sirius, glancing at him with a mischievous smirk and a raised brow. 

Remus blushed, red-faced, and pushed Sirius a little. Sirius laughed and pushed him back. 

Soon after, when the heat of the moment had subsided, they looked into each others’ eyes, tucked away in the back corner of a dark room at a house party everyone would soon forget, and they shared a kiss that no one else saw or heard.

A kiss just for them. 

**Author's Note:**

> This was my first smut fic! It was very self-indulgent and really fun to write. Thanks for reading, I hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
